The Monster
by NekoGirl72
Summary: AU. Every year, the fair comes to town. Every year, Lili and her best friend Sonia visit the Haunted House. This year, something goes terribly wrong... Sucky summary and Halloween fic! Hope you enjoy, and I'm so sorry to all Switzy lovers. Rated T for some blood and gore.


**So it's Halloween~! And I absolutely have to write a Halloween fanfiction. BECAUSE THAT'S HOW IT WORKS. Anyway, just some information. Sonia is Bermuda's human name, Lili is Liechtenstein's (you should know that anyway, you bad Hetalian), and Vash is Switzerland's name. I apologise in advance to all Switzy lovers.**

**I don't own Hetalia. I only own the plot and Bermuda. **

_Liechtenstein/Lili's POV_

'Come on Lili!'

I smiled as my best friend, Sonia, tugged my hand in excitement and tried to drag me closer to the fair. 'I'm coming Sonia. Calm down.' I responded lightly, before laughing quietly at the pout that placed itself on her face.

'Ah, come on Lil. You're just slow~' She laughed and grabbed my wrist, before starting to run as fast as she could down the hill, towards the bustling movement of the fair that came to our town once a year.

'That was not fair!' Sonia cried, waving her hands around. 'I so knocked that coconut over.' She folded her arms and pouted, sticking her tongue out at me as I laughed at her childish display.

'Come on Sonia. It's just a game.' I raised an eyebrow and shook my head mockingly. She continued to pout, so I sighed, paid for a turn and picked up a ball. I threw it, and with perfect aim, it hit the coconut squarely and knocked it off the podium. The man running the stall gave me a smile and handed me the brown shell. Sonia immediately perked up and gave me one of her trademark grins.

'Your brother has to teach me how to throw like that.' She demanded. I smiled and gave her a slight nod. She was very perceptive no matter how childish she was, and had picked up on the fact my brother had been helping me with aim.

'But later. Right now, it's Haunted House time~' She grinned at the thought of visiting her favourite attraction again. I rolled my eyes, but willingly followed as she bounded over to the large building that always housed the silliest of pranks that were supposed to give people a shock when they entered and the things jumped out at them.

We paid at the entrance and entered the house, like we do every year. We were always the only ones there in the first hour, so we had time to have a good look around. At the entrance, two skeletons drop down from the ceiling, without warning and a loud screaming noise plays throughout the entire house, during the whole journey. I think it's set off by infrared or something. Anyway, Sonia never gets scared of these things so I'm always clinging to her when they spring out of nowhere.

As you go further into the house, various ghouls and spooks fly out of the walls at you and occasionally, sprinklers on the ceiling will shower you with water, which shocks you and distracts you enough for the next mannequin to jump out at you.

When we neared the end, I sighed in relief and let go of Sonia, walking briskly towards the exit. Sonia made no move to follow me. I turned around slowly to look at her in confusion. 'Aren't you coming?'

That's when I realised something was wrong. She'd been unusually quiet during the whole thing anyway, which I should have picked up on. There was definitely something wrong.

She looked down and smiled oddly, like she was thinking of something wonderful, but that it was broken or something bad happened to it. It was a smile filled with sadness and remained on her face as she looked at me. There were tears in her eyes and a single drop fell down her cheek.

'I'm sorry Lili,' she whispered to me. 'I have to stay. They tell me to. They say they'll kill me if I don't. If I don't stay and carry on.' She took a step backwards every other word and after finishing, she started to melt into the shadows, as if she was becoming one herself.

'Sonia...' I murmured, staring at the place where she disappeared. There were tears falling thick and fast. I didn't understand anything at that time, except that my best friend was gone and I might never see her again.

The next year, I went to the fair again with my brother, Vash. It was tradition for me to go, but he didn't trust me to go alone, in case something happened.

We did the usual rounds in the fair and we stopped outside the haunted house. Vash wanted to go and see everything, trying to convince me to go back to that horrible place. I struggled and moaned, but eventually gave in and followed him through the place.

Nothing happened and neither of us spoke except for the occasional comment on the setup. When we reached the end, a blood-curdling laugh rang out.

'Hello my pretties~ Come to play?' I gasped in shock and backed up when I saw who had spoken. Sonia. She looked the same as she did a year ago, except creepier and she had a crazed look in her eyes. Her dark brown hair had gone flat and her green eyes had darkened to almost black.

My brother narrowed his eyes and asked me if she was part of the show. I was too numb to do anything but shake my head slightly. He growled deep in his throat and stood in front of me, to protect me.

Sonia looked surprised for a minute, before tilting her head to the side, the grin still in place. She stepped forward slowly, each time her foot hit the floor, a loud noise echoing through the room. 'How noble. Protecting her. I guess you'll just have to do.' She lunged forward, extending a hand towards his chest.

'Lili... Run!' He yelled, right before she hit him.

I did what he said. But I watched. I watched with horror at the scene. I can still see the bloodlust in her now darkened eyes and the twisted grin that showed off the fangs in her mouth. The bloodstains on her clothing and the five points of the claws that came towards me as she pushed her hand through my brother's chest and ripped it back, tearing his heart out. I remember running and screaming, the image of her holding the mass of bloody flesh and smirking down at his lifeless body as I fled. I fled and never looked back.


End file.
